


Honor

by Mouxe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Family Feels, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouxe/pseuds/Mouxe
Summary: Finalmente llegaron al sótano, más importante aún regresaron a casa. Drabble inspirado en el capítulo 88-89 del manga,
Kudos: 1





	Honor

Habían pasado tantas cosas, tantos sacrificios, tanta muerte, sangre y dolor.

Había pasado tanto de sus vidas en un instante y ahora estaban aquí, frente a la casa que fue su hogar, permanecía en las mismas ruinas que antes, sin cambios con tantos recuerdos.

Eren sentía su corazón apretarse dolorosamente, le faltaba el aire y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, los recuerdos agolpándose en su mente, miro a Mikasa, su compañera, su amiga, su familia, tenía una expresión cansada, tan agotada física y emocionalmente como él.

Ella le dedicó una mirada llena de sentimientos que no tardo en comprender y de un momento a otro como si hubieran vociferado la orden ambos se pusieron en posición de firmes, un puño sobre el corazón, uno tras su espalda.

Saludando y honrando a aquella persona amada y pérdida, se mantuvieron unos breves instantes en esa posición haciendo gala de una pulcra etiqueta militar.

Al girarse pudieron observar con sorpresa y emoción como sus superiores habían imitado el gesto, a modo de respeto, incluso Hanji Zoe les dedico una breve sonrisa.

Estaban cansados, los cuatro pero tenían muchas preguntas que necesitaban ser respondidas, por lo que con el corazón estrujado entraron en lo que fue su casa alguna vez, aunque ahora su hogar estuviera en el otro.

Carla Jaeger fue y seria la madre de Eren, fue y sería la segunda madre de Mikasa, fue y seria una persona amable que dio su vida por proteger a sus niños.

La mano de Eren vaciló mientras tocaba la cubierta del libro, temeroso de saber lo que encontraría, su padre había sido misterioso y desconfiado de todos, incluso de su familia ¿alguna vez le había contado la verdad a su madre? Los delicados dedos de Mikasa uniéndose a los suyos lo lleno de calidez, él no estaba solo, ella estaba ahí, siempre ahí incluso cuando él no la quería.

Leyeron los secretos del sótano con lentitud procesando cada palabra, tratando de comprender aquella nueva información, la importancia que podría tener para su futuro.

Ambos regresaron manteniéndose juntos, sus manos casi rozándose, rogando por el contacto físico, Eren recordaba el momento en que casi la perdía, el momento en que casi perdía a Armin y se preguntaba si de verdad podía hacer una diferencia real.

Ella le sonrió suave y minúscula, pero sonrisa al fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Siento que esta es una escena que falto en el manga, después de tanto tiempo y finamente regresaron a casa.


End file.
